<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Colour Purple by Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur, Darkness and Chocolate (Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830859">The Colour Purple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur/pseuds/Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur'>Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur/pseuds/Darkness%20and%20Chocolate'>Darkness and Chocolate (Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The colours of our lives [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Images, Pictures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur/pseuds/Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur/pseuds/Darkness%20and%20Chocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I finally got around to writing about the colour purple. I might update it after i edit it, but this is the first, raw version, if you will. Enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The colours of our lives [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174289</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE COLOUR PURPLE</strong>
</p>
<p>It has always been the colour of my love for you. Because I was a fiery burning red and you were... blue.</p>
<p>Just you. Calm and cool.</p>
<p>But purple is us and my love is ours; a burning fiery volcanic larva plunged into a cool calm ocean.</p>
<p>Purple is royalty. Purple is the robes in which you clothe me; to you I am a Queen. </p>
<p>Purple is the one thousand thread count Egyptian sheets you lay my head on each night. While you whisper sweet nothings in my ear.</p>
<p>Purple was the flower you presented me with the second time I met you, and you told me that i deserved more than just a courtship. And that you'd spend forever letting me see. </p>
<p>Purple is you and me, together. Purple is the two of us, forever</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mood board</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What is the correct spelling for "Moodboard"? Ah well, enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>